Call Me
|artist= |from = movie |tvfilm ='' '' |year= 1980 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= |effort= |nogm= 3 |pc= (Remake) |gc= (Remake) |lc= |pictos = 68 |nowc = CallMe |audio = }} "Call Me" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer ''Just Dance 2'' The dancer is a woman with has green ponytailed hair. She wears a light green one-shoulder top, dark green leggings, pink stiletto heels, a single green bracelet, and a shiny pink fanny pack. Remake In her remake, she has turned mostly blue. Her hair is now in a shade of dark blue, and her shirt is now cyan with dark blue stripes. Her pants are also dark blue with a single pink stripe, and her bracelet is also in a shade of blue. Background ''Just Dance 2'' The stage has a dark steel background with holographic phone cords all around it and stage lights on the floor. Remake In the remake, the background is pink and the cords are light blue and black; there are also some lights on the floor. Whenever the Gold Move occurs, the background gets darker, and it turns blue in the bridge. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves '''in this routine, all of which are the same: '''All Gold Moves: Shake both of your arms. Callme jd2 gm 1.png|All Gold Moves ( ) Callme jdnow gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) CallMe gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Captions Call Me appears in Puppet Master Modes in . Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Alright * Flying Down * Hairbrush * Smack 'N' Throw * Touch Me * Whip 'N' Throw Trivia *''Call Me'' is the second song by Blondie in the series. *''Call Me'' has an avatar on , which can be obtained by reaching level 800 on the World Dance Floor. **It also has an avatar on , where it can be unlocked at level 5 on the same feature. **The avatar also appears on the avatar bar (along with all avatars from the previous games and some from 2016) when unlocking a new avatar, even though it can only be obtained by buying it with Mojo coins. *There are two lines that are not in English; the first is "Amore chiamami" (Italian) and the second is "Appelle moi mon chéri" (French) (note the accent is missing on the "é"); they both mean "Call me my dear". Because of this, it is the first song in the series to feature three different languages. **It is followed by Run the Show and Bum Bum Tam Tam. *The remake was meant to have a background closer to the original one and blue lipstick and make-up on the dancer s face; the make-up was removed later on and the background was made purple. *The dancer is featured on the front of the NTSC boxart but with a different color scheme (she has a purple outfit instead of a green one). *In Call Me s pictogram sprite, there is a Beta pictogram that also appears on a screenshot of a Beta gameplay.http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20150115_1722/songs/CallMe/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png *''Call Me'' samples I Was Made For Lovin’ You. *The guitar on this pictogram (as in the version) does not appear in the preview. *The avatar has messy hair and bangs, while the coach has more straightened bangs and hair. Gallery Game Files Callme jd2 cover generic.png|''Call Me'' callme jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Call Me'' (Remake) Callme cover@2x.jpg| cover Callme jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on callme jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and callme beta golden ava.png|Golden avatar callme beta diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Callme pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots jd2callme.png|''Call Me'' on the menu Callme_jd2_score.png| score screen Promotional Images callme jd2 promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay callme promo coach 1.jpg|Promotional coach 1 callme promo coach 2.png|Promotional coach 2 Beta Elements callme beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Callme_beta_picto_2.png|Beta pictogram 2 callme beta color scheme.png|Beta color scheme Callme thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon for the remake Callme cover@2x beta.jpg|Beta cover callme_coach_1@2x.png|Beta half coach Videos Official Music Video Blondie - Call me Teaser Call Me - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplay Call Me - Just Dance 2 Extractions Call Me - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) Call Me - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Call Me zh:叩我！ Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Blondie Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Remade Songs